Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearms retention system and more particularly pertains to releasably coupling a firearm to an individual hands-free and for maintaining the firearm safely pointing downwardly while coupled in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearms retention systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, firearms retention systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing control and stability of a firearm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a firearms retention system that allows releasably coupling a firearm to an individual hands-free and maintaining the firearm safely pointing downwardly while coupled in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the firearms retention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably coupling a firearm to an individual hands-free and maintaining the firearm safely pointing downwardly while coupled in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved firearms retention system which can be used for releasably coupling a firearm to an individual hands-free and for maintaining the firearm safely pointing downwardly while coupled in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.